


【次95line】偷情[R18]（次花、次美性转）

by algeometry



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/algeometry/pseuds/algeometry
Summary: 前排壁垒：形婚、出轨、约炮，没有三观！！！95之间都有do，情感上知汉汉知，不吃速点×
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Original Female Character(s), Yoon Jeonghan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. 车内

**Author's Note:**

> 前排壁垒：形婚、出轨、约炮，没有三观！！！95之间都有do，情感上知汉汉知，不吃速点×

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 澈秀

崔胜澈结婚已有两年，除了偶尔新鲜或者找不到人解决的情况下，夫妻俩都是各玩各的，互不干扰。

精神紧绷了三个月，手上的大case终于尘埃落定，回到家翻出冰箱里仅剩的两袋拉面填饱完肚子后，崔胜澈便开始：饱暖思淫欲。

好容易得了空，猎艳的心思随着食物在腹中慢慢消化也偷偷爬上了脑海。

换衣服，喷香水，出门找乐子。

七八点钟，夜幕刚刚降临，夜生活也悄悄拉开了序幕。

这个点club里人还算冷清，三三俩俩的人们叫了酒还没喝开大胆放肆，只在昏暗氤氲的灯光下呢喃细语、唇齿相依。

吧台显眼的位置，一个黑裙女人正坐在那里，自饮自酌。

黑色的细高跟挂在足跟处，随着轻晃的纤细脚腕懒懒地一上一下，有只无形的猫咪软垫也在崔胜澈心中同步轻挠，勾得他心里直痒。裙子不长不短地露出一截纤长的小腿，由于翘腿坐的姿势露出了更多的春光的同时，下腹与大腿交界处的褶皱也更引得人无限遐思。深深的V领绵绵地贴在胸前，性感的乳沟若隐若现。上身是蕾丝半纱的材质，纯白的bra在黑纱蕾丝下，犹抱琵琶半遮面。

崔胜澈眯起眼，心下了然：这个女人也是来猎艳的。既然不谋而合，何不主动出击？

于是上前问酒保要了杯马丁尼，托着手站在女人的亲密距离线上，装作在一旁等候。

女人笑着抬起头：先生居然喜欢马丁尼这种甜味的低度酒吗？

正巧这时酒保调好了酒端到了面前，崔胜澈抬手向酒保示意递给女人：当然不是，只是我觉得相比起加州柠檬汁这种清新口，马丁尼或许更适合小姐您。尤其是炽热这一款，不妨试试？

女人颈上缚着的黑纱chocker在她抬头跟自己说话的时候微微紧绷，黑色的蕾丝在皎皎的天鹅颈上蜿蜒，看得崔胜澈喉头一紧。他觉得女人有些眼熟，但也或许只是女人耳垂上悠悠晃晃的洁白珍珠耳坠在灯光下晃得他眼花缭乱。

女人接过高脚杯品了一口，巴掌大的小脸突然皱了起来：唔，这不甜呀，怎么比我点的威士忌还辣？

噗，崔胜澈忍不住笑出了声，这女人还真没选错酒，果真是加州柠檬汁比较适合她。马丁尼虽然起初是甜口低度基调多，但是因为加了苦艾酒，很多款其实甜口已经不太尝得出来，炽烈这款更是添加了杜松子酒和伏特加两种烈酒，口感度数都是一等一的劲。这女人看起来像支浪荡的野玫瑰，怎么现在看来性子像只容易逗的家猫呢？

大约是没尝过这种酒，也可能很少两种酒混喝，绯红很快印上了女人的脸颊，她整个人也看起来有些晕乎。但是她好像对新尝到的酒越喝越好奇，小口酌着不够，甚至将炽热与她的加州柠檬汁放在一起品尝，仿佛在寻找更加新奇有趣的口感。

于是，崔胜澈不一会便扶着醉晕晕的女人往club外面走去，这与他的计划略有出入，但好像也还不错。

把女人抱着放在副驾驶上，崔胜澈忍不住对着女人颈子上的的chocker舔了舔，粗糙的黑纱蘸着液体摩挲着女人细腻的皮肤，蹭得她不禁泄出一声低吟。崔胜澈沿着她颈项舔吻了一周，用灵巧的舌尖顶着chocker的绳结处，牙齿磨蹭着解开了女人的chocker。

女人双手抱着他想要索吻，两条修长的大腿盘在崔胜澈腰间，裙摆被提到了大腿根处，白色的底裤在黑色的裙摆中很是显眼。崔胜澈抽出手去摸了摸她的大腿根深处，果然，已经湿润了。

他简直要控制不住撕咬女人娇艳欲滴的唇瓣，就地办了她，不过女人唇角透露的清新又浓烈的酒气提醒了他，他还不想因此被吊销驾照。要把这个女人立即带回家，狠狠要上几次才够。

崔胜澈给她系好了安全带就回到驾驶座立刻发动了车子。

女人被车子里浓郁的车载香水和暖气熏得小小地哼了几声，难受地扭了几下裙底的春光更加无法遮掩，女人白色的底裤已经被粘腻的春水濡湿得近半透明，阴埠黑色森林浓密，崔胜澈瞟了两眼差点把控不好脚下的油门。

真要命！只能拉过女人的手覆在勃起的腿间聊以慰藉，可惜女人晕乎乎的也套弄不了几下。

尹净汉出差一个多月了，这一个多月里虽然不时会通过视频指挥洪知秀用玩具或者手指玩自己，但是这毕竟和真正的肌肤相亲还是大不一样的。洪知秀越玩越像是患上了皮肤饥渴症，终于忍不了出来找人一夜情。

要一夜情的对象好像挺不错，西装革履人模人样，语气也老练，该是个花花公子，希望不要太不中用。

意料之外被酒精放倒了，洪知秀当然不介意对方的趁人之危，毕竟她本意也是如此，手掌下透着热气的高昂让她很是满意，只盼着快点到地方开始夜晚的正餐。

车子刚停稳，洪知秀就缠上来拥着崔胜澈亲吻，汲取着对方的舌尖，仿佛在寻找解渴的方式。

崔胜澈一边回应，一边解开碍事的黑裙拉链，相比起手下的肌肤略带粗糙的手掌，暧昧地摩挲着光滑细腻的后背。

白色的bra也是半透明蕾丝，蓓蕾顶端已被磨蹭得凸起，崔胜澈一只手揉捏着，同时对着另一边的顶端舔咬吮吸。

洪知秀本就被他刚刚口中反客为主的侵略逼得节节后退，现在胸前富有技巧的点火更是惹得她连连嘤咛。

“嗯——”花蒂被玩了。

崔胜澈玩弄了一番蓓蕾后，一只手解开洪知秀的bra，顺势在纤长白皙的颈子上留下牙印、水渍，一手开始抚摸着大腿根处滑腻敏感的肌肤。

隔着湿透了的白色底裤一轻一重磨蹭着腿间的幽谷，摁着花蒂打着圈。

蜜液流得更多了。

上边玩得差不多了，崔胜澈把车里的座位放平，换了个69的姿势。

和他料想的不一样，洪知秀并没有用牙齿叼开胯间的褡裢，也没有用口包住顶端隔着内裤舔弄，而是笨拙地拉开褡裢褪下内裤从顶部开始吮吸。勃起从内裤里弹跳出来的时候，直接打在脸颊上，也没想到躲开。

崔胜澈能想象得到，女人被他的东西打得呜咽地揉着小脸，结果马眼渗出的液体留在脸上被抹得满脸都是。

女人原来连这些情趣都不知道吗？有趣。

隔着底裤衔着花蒂，舌苔面贴着底裤刷过饱满的阴埠，感受敏感的胴体在身下止不住颤抖。继而用舌尖顶着底裤往里面穿刺，洇湿的布料陷入微微张开的花唇。

“嗯——，唔，”因为私密处肆虐的舌头，洪知秀不禁叫出了声，下一秒又被口中的硕大堵住了更加诱人的呻吟。

隔靴搔痒总是不够的，舔弄了一阵，崔胜澈将她的底裤向中间搓成了一条粗粗的布绳，恶意地向花唇缝里摁了摁逼出了洪知秀媚人的娇吟，然后将底裤拉到一旁，舌尖直愣愣戳进花穴之中，肆意横扫，洪知秀的腰向上弓起，口中的巨物也随之顶在了上颚深处。

前戏做得差不多了，崔胜澈从车抽屉里摸出一个安全套咬开，给自己套上，习惯性地在进入前问对方的名字。

“Joshua.”

“崔胜澈，很高兴认识你。”语气绅士，但是抵在穴口的昂扬亟待进入的模样看起来就不那么绅士了。

“你是净汉的老公？”

“嗯？你认识尹净汉？你是洪知秀？”崔胜澈这才想起之前在club对女人莫名的熟悉感来自哪里，洪知秀是尹净汉的发小，他看过两个人的合照，不过尹净汉好像有意不想让他了解她的事，两个人并没有见过面，不怪洪知秀也没认出他。

崔胜澈犹豫要不要干尹净汉的发小，毕竟尹净汉还是他名义上的老婆，干老婆的发小，总有点说不过去。

洪知秀也被这个意外惊到了，但是她想的显然和崔胜澈不是一回事。

“那你可不可以不戴套？我想被净汉的老公中出。”

嗯？！这下哪还容得了崔胜澈犹豫，美人主动投怀送抱求要，不上还是男人吗？扯下安全套就往身下挺进。不过虽然前戏足够，洪知秀水也多，但是毕竟很久没做了，里面还是很紧。

紧致的甬道束缚得崔胜澈头皮发麻，直摁着洪知秀的细腰往跨上撞。

“知秀，你好紧，跟个处女似的。”

她才不是处女，18岁的时候就和尹净汉互相玩掉了那层膜，按摩棒捅进双方体内瞬间，两个人又痛又爽地抱在一起。就跟现在她被崔胜澈进入的感受一样。

“嗯啊——那里，不要——”

“知秀，你的G点好浅啊，我这还没全部进去呢。”崔胜澈在她耳边调笑着，挺进的动作担也没停下，甚至恶狠狠地从花心上碾了过去。

洪知秀也知道，她的敏感点是很浅，浅到每次尹净汉用手指就能将她玩得很快就高潮了。

两个人渍渍的汗津印在身下的皮质坐垫上，随着不断挺进抽出的动作磨蹭出令人害羞的声响。洪知秀抱着崔胜澈的肩，侧着脸躲着他，像要遮住自己羞红的脸。崔胜澈便也不逗她了，顺势含着她的耳垂，舌尖将她耳垂上的珍珠耳坠向上顶，让冰冷的珍珠贴上她潮热的耳后，给她降降温。

洪知秀被崔胜澈富有技巧的抽插顶弄得很快就招架不住，花心被深深浅浅地抵住碾压了几次就禁不住潮吹了。

崔胜澈倒也还体贴她，没有趁着她高潮的时候再有动作，静静抱着她任汩汩的春水冲刷着在他体内的巨物。不然的话，她可能要被插得直翻白眼。

不过崔胜澈恢复抽插时，她的不应期还没过，敏感的花穴被谷道里反客为主的巨物穿刺得微微抽搐。

崔胜澈快到的时候，抽插得频率突然加快，把洪知秀死死地钉在身下，抽出的时候巨物还没全部离开便又挺进甬道里，向上的同时还扶着洪知秀的腰向下摁，直插进她身体里最深的地方。

“知秀，要我射进去吗？”

“恩，净汉老公，中出知秀吧。”

崔胜澈盯着她漂亮的桃花眼，眼底竟然是纯净的色彩，映着她媚态横生的眼尾，真叫人欲罢不能。

“嗯——”

知秀被净汉老公射得满满的了。

等两个人都缓过来一阵，崔胜澈抽出疲软，一手触到了被扔在一旁的白色底裤，他略带玩味的看着洪知秀腿间，将她的底裤塞在闭不起来的穴口处，堵住装不下往外溢出的白浊，拉上自己的内裤和裤链。

经过了这么激烈的情事，他也只是衣服有点褶皱凌乱，而洪知秀，黑裙被扫到了一旁的驾驶座上，chocker落到了坐垫夹缝中，白色bra躺在后座地上，高跟鞋一只半挂在右脚上，一只歪在前座的最角落里，身上穿戴完整的只剩下一副珍珠耳坠，不算上刚刚被崔胜澈塞进花穴里浸湿的底裤。

崔胜澈给她穿上鞋，捡起bra随意挂在她的胳膊上，一手拎着两人的包托着她的膝弯，一手捧着她的肩背：”知秀，抱好衣服别睡了，我们回去再做。“

洪知秀下意识搂着他的脖子，有点迷糊地捧着胸前的黑裙，根本没能遮住几寸春光。


	2. 浴间

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 澈秀，知汉

回到家，崔胜澈抱着洪知秀侧歪了一下在玄关处放下两人的包，洪知秀胸前没抱好的黑裙和肩上挂着的bra顺着滑落盖在包上。洪知秀下意识惊呼了一声，两只手从崔胜澈脖间伸了回来匆忙地掩在胸前。

“知秀是在害羞吗？可是知秀这里早就被我看光了。”崔胜澈也没有拿掉洪知秀的手，手覆在她的手上，教她用自己的手玩弄揉搓丰满的绵软，换了个姿势让她双腿盘着自己的腰，好一只手就能抱着她向浴室走去。

这样抱着的姿势使得崔胜澈的胯间接二连三地撞上洪知秀的阴部，将刚才被塞进穴里的底裤顶得更里面，纯棉的材质虽已经算是柔软，但是感受完全不亚于沙砾研磨着蚌壳里的软肉。胸前又被崔胜澈半推着自己狭玩着胸脯，白嫩的乳肉在交叠的两只手的大力揉捏下溢出指缝，手指被牵着绕着红樱打转，逗得顶端高高挺立，崔胜澈又握着洪知秀的指尖将红樱压陷进去，一来一回玩得她胸前全是交叠的指印。

半搂着洪知秀把她放在洗手台上，崔胜澈松开衬衫的扣子准备两人先冲洗一下再去房间里巫山云雨。

谁知他刚解到第三个扣子，洪知秀便一只手顺着他的手反方向轻佻着向上游走，指尖滑过他锋利的喉头留下薄薄的触感但却不做丝毫停留，又用滑嫩细腻的手背绵绵软软地蹭着他略带胡茬的下颌，在他乐享其中时另一只手灵活地挑开皮带、褡裢。

她双腿勾着他的腰间，擎着他的下巴向她的方向去，从波光流转的双眸到略带着肿的红唇，从痕迹满布的蓓蕾到平坦白皙的小腹，再到吃着白色的花穴，半透明的液体顺着布料缝隙溢出，惹得她腿间这也有白色，那也有白色。

她解开褡裢的手摸着自己穴口露出的一截底裤，眼睛也不看着崔胜澈，和他一起盯着自己的腿间：“净汉老公好坏呀，把知秀的底裤塞到人家这里……”

“是怕净汉老公射进来的东西知秀吃不住吗？”边说边缓慢地转着将布料拉出。

“但是知秀不想要这个，想要净汉老公的这个。”抽出底裤扔在地下，又攀上了崔胜澈的内裤。

崔胜澈的胯间早在刚刚抱着她不停地撞上她阴埠的时候便已经渐渐硬挺，现在在她的手下更是散发着热气格外精神。她拉下面前的内裤，圈住粗长的柱身牵着往自己的大腿根处去，前端顶在穴口时还抬起头看了崔胜澈一眼，像是在确认他有没有好好地看着她怎么教他进入自己的。

将高昂送入甬道内，她托着崔胜澈的双肩踮着脚尖脱去高跟鞋，将自己更深地钉在体内的那根挺立上，但是一会她就发现这个姿势她好像动不了，只能求助地望向崔胜澈。

崔胜澈被她刚才一系列大胆的动作惊了好一会，这会又被他怀里这只狡黠又蠢蠢的小猫咪逗得没辙，将她重新托坐在洗手台上戳刺顶弄。

两人在浴室里玩乐得正酣，尹净汉回来了。

“呀，崔胜澈，你怎么把女人带回家来了！”门口女人的黑裙已经说明了一切。

“崔胜澈，你人呢？”

崔胜澈和洪知秀都被尹净汉的声音惊到了，两人没想到尹净汉居然今天回来了。

崔胜澈抱着洪知秀，巨物半插在她腿间，进也不是，退也不是。

洪知秀不知是对被射的感受食髓知味了，还是直接破罐子破摔了，往前送出自己，让硬挺滑入，攀在崔胜澈耳边，紧紧收缩着甬道：“净汉老公，反正净汉迟早要找到这里来，不如趁这会再给知秀一次吧。”

崔胜澈被洪知秀夹得愈发胀大，隔着浴室的门尹净汉的叫骂和高跟鞋踩在地板上的“咚咚”声使得他有点紧张却也更加兴奋，在洪知秀身下抽插的力度和频率也更加放肆。

在尹净汉推门进来的那霎那，洪知秀被崔胜澈插得紧紧抱着他的肩膀喷出大滩淫液，崔胜澈也被剧烈收缩的蜜穴以及背上收紧的指甲激得抵在洪知秀深处射得她满满当当。

“崔胜澈，你个好小子你……知秀？”尹净汉拉着门把手进来准备大骂崔胜澈一通，结果在看到崔胜澈怀里的人的时候戛然而止。

“崔胜澈，你先出去。”尹净汉推开崔胜澈，捡起地上他的衣物塞在他怀里把他往门外推。

“净汉，尹净汉，你听我解释，我今天是碰巧撞见知秀的，带回家才认出来是她的，不是有意要找你发小的，你也别怪知秀，她一开始也不知道我是你老公……”崔胜澈对尹净汉这态度有些疑惑，本来他以为他上了洪知秀，尹净汉会跟他板命，但看这下，尹净汉好像更像是在生洪知秀的气。

“哎，尹净汉，尹净汉，你俩好好说，千万别打起来啊！”啪——，崔胜澈被关在了门外。

浴室里只剩下尹净汉和洪知秀两个人，一个职业套裙穿戴整齐，一个赤身裸体满身痕迹。

尹净汉抱着胸，站在洪知秀面前，并不准备先开口，尽管以往一向都是她先开始逗洪知秀的。

洪知秀低着头从洗手台上下来，赤足走到尹净汉近前，白浊顺着股间缓缓流下。

“净汉，对不起，这次是知秀做错了。”洪知秀本以为自己会挑着穴里被崔胜澈射进来的白浊向尹净汉炫耀她和她的男人做过了，但是当尹净汉真到自己面前时，她才清醒过来，有些事她触碰了她们之间的底线。

“知秀，我们约定过什么，你还记得吗？”

“不许上男人的车，不许跟男人回家，不许……，不许让男人内射。”

“那你又做了什么？”

“上了净汉老公的车，跟着净汉老公回家，被，净汉老公内射。”尹净汉伸出食指捅进了泥泞的蜜穴，这本在她们之间是件再稀松平常不过的事情，洪知秀偶尔还会大胆地掰开双腿让净汉看得更清楚她小幅张合的穴口，这时却只能歉意地低着头任尹净汉动作，甚至也不知能不能伸出手抱一抱她应该最亲近的人。

尹净汉两指在洪知秀体内微微分开前后抽插了一阵，引出了里面的白浊，然后牵着洪知秀到淋浴间内，拿下花洒放在洪知秀手里。

“知秀，洗干净。”两人多年亲密无间，心有灵犀，洪知秀当然明白尹净汉所谓的“洗干净”是什么意思。

她打开花洒试好水温，将出水方式调节水柱式，一手撑开穴口，一手持着花洒冲刷着射进里面的白浊，强劲有力的水柱冲击着本就敏感的甬道，谷道收缩翕动，想要含住捉摸不透的热柱。

“嗯啊——”就连花心都被热流打到了，就算下意识地咬紧牙间，也掩不住泄出的嘤咛，甚至手上控制不住热柱被晃得从花蒂上冲过。

洗干净里面，洪知秀想要把花洒调节成淋浴模式冲洗外面，却被尹净汉摁下不许，于是她只能继续用水柱清洗外部，强劲的水柱打得她腿间生疼，也打得她的花蒂爽上了天。费了半天好容易才算将身上所有崔胜澈留下的液体冲洗干净。

“净汉，知秀把自己洗干净了。”尹净汉和洪知秀本来身量差不多高，但是因为穿着高跟鞋，洪知秀只能抬着头看着她。

“跪下。”

洪知秀洗净自己的时候，尹净汉站在一旁看着她，一边解开身上的衣服，待洪知秀完毕后，她也正好脱完了上身的所有束缚。

尹净汉扶着防摔扶手贴着磨砂玻璃，居高临下地看着洪知秀：“知秀，帮我弄。”

洪知秀跪在尹净汉腿间，拉开包臀裙的拉链，连着丝袜一起褪下了尹净汉的足尖，跪坐着将衣裙整理好连着高跟鞋一起捧到了旁边。

然后有模有样地学着崔胜澈对她做过的，隔着尹净汉的底裤舔弄着她的阴埠。

尹净汉眼神一凛，知秀从来都是直接的，不管是关心，或者是做爱，隔靴搔痒，一定是崔胜澈那个坏东西教的。

尹净汉挑着洪知秀下巴，逼她直视自己：“知秀，是不是崔胜澈也对你这么做了？”

“恩，因为很舒服，所以我想让净汉也很舒服，是知秀没做好吗？”

看着洪知秀眼底的毫不躲避，尹净汉心下也笑了，知秀果然从来都是直接的。

“没有，知秀继续吧。”

洪知秀的舌头比起崔胜澈小而薄，舌苔不能一下子刷过整个花唇，想着从其他地方补足，便从脐下开始细细密密地一点一点舔舐，尹净汉比起洪知秀身上的肌肤更为白净一些，也更容易留下痕迹，洪知秀只是温柔地舔舐轻咬，红痕便半天也下不去。尹净汉阴埠的毛发并不多，稀稀疏疏，底裤碰到的肌肤相对就更多，洪知秀鼻尖轻拱着底裤就蹭得尹净汉扶着扶手想往后退，明明这里本来也不算她的敏感点。

花蒂是她们互相经常玩的地方，比起崔胜澈，洪知秀更明白怎么样玩弄这颗小豆豆，隔着底裤将尹净汉的花蒂含进口中，舌尖将小豆豆从皮肉包裹中剥出碾磨着，竹炭纤维的布料有着细细密密的小孔，被舌尖顶着印在小豆豆上刺激得尹净汉差点站不住。

将纤维布料沿着穴缝舔陷进花唇，又用舌头卷着底裤一边向中间的穴缝折叠，弄完两边后洪知秀歪着头将成股的布料含着揉搓成更为紧密的粗绳，洪知秀将尹净汉的花穴微微向两边掰开，由于压力，粗绳自主地更深陷进了花唇之中。

舌尖调皮地隔着粗绳舔顶了花蒂两下，便迅速地钻进花穴里搅弄起来。

时而模仿着活塞动作戳刺，时而轻咬着穴口慢慢地舔弄。

不过尹净汉不像洪知秀，花心很浅，顶一顶舌尖就能舔到，洪知秀便会摁着她的花蒂一同揉搓，让她在双重刺激下体会更多的快感。

“嗯啊，知秀，再快点，我快到了”尹净汉后背紧贴着的磨砂玻璃已经被捂得温热，但是比起下体处仍有一种冰火两重天的感受。尹净汉抽出一只手摁着腿间的洪知秀，想要她更加深入，也更加快速。

“唔啊——”

高潮过后的尹净汉站不住靠着背后的玻璃往下滑，洪知秀跪坐着抱着她等她缓过劲来。

崔胜澈一直在门外怕她们打起来，抱着一堆裤子衬衫也不敢离开，却没想到自己的老婆和老婆的发小还有这层关系，怪不得尹净汉从来不给崔胜澈了解洪知秀的机会。

不过一会，尹净汉拉开浴室门，对上崔胜澈张大的眼睛，将洪知秀的手放在崔胜澈手里：“你带知秀到房间去，我一会来。还有，不许再碰她！”


End file.
